


Pain and pleasure

by Baal_is_hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien genitalia, F/M, Forced, Furling - Freeform, Goa'uld, Large Cock, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal_is_hot/pseuds/Baal_is_hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokar's host is a Furling, and they have barbed penises which are also huge. He finds Sam attractive and fucks her. It hurts at first, but she soon finds she loves the sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Found this absolutely delicious prompt, and just had to write this! 
> 
> Prompt: SG-1, Sam/Sokar, Sokar's host is a Furling, and they have barbed penises which are also huge. He finds Sam attractive and fucks her. It hurts at first, but she soon finds she loves the sensation.
> 
> http://sgkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1884.html?thread=170332#t170332

" **The female has been prepared?** " Sokar asks, looking hungrily at Sam.

"Yes, my Lord. Her anal channel has been cleansed as well," the servant says as he bows.

" **Good, good. Leave us!** " Sokar smirks. " **Come her, woman!** "

"Keep your hands off me, filthy Goa'uld!" Sam spits.

Sokar laughs. " **Such a feisty one! I hear you were host to a Tok'ra ones. That must be where your insubordination comes from. I shall enjoy taking you even more, knowing you hosted one of my enemies!** " He grabs Sam and pulls her to the bed.

Sam wears only a flimsy dress, and Sokar rips it from her body, and licks his lips. " **Perfect! A strong, beautiful body! Perhaps I shall make you a host for one of my underlings later.** "

"I am not afraid, and I will never yield!" Sam says, her eyes blazing.

" **Oh, but you will!** " Sokar carelessly removes his clothes and dumps them on the ground, stepping up to Sam, naked, except for his hand device. "I see you have noticed." He chuckles. " **Do not worry, you _will_ take it all, and it _will_ hurt - but perhaps you will enjoy it. Some females do.** "

Sam was just staring at Sokar's naked body. He was completely pale, but not completely white. His skin was marbled, and his body was hairless. That was not what she noticed most - between his legs was the largest cock she had ever seen. It was huge. Monstrous, both in length and girth, and standing proudly erect. Not only that, but it was also oddly shaped, being much wider at the head than a human shaft, and several ridges ran along it. On the huge head were something she could not quite see what was at the distance she was standing, and the fairly low light of the room.

Sokar grins. " **My host is not human, but I believe you have guessed that. It is Furling. A rare prize!** " He forced her down on her knees, face close to his cock. " **Look - those barbs will soon scrape your insides, bringing me extra pleasure.** "

Sam's eyes widens as his cock grows impossibly larger, and she looks as he backwards-facing spines on the head of Sokar's cock rises up. They are not terribly long, but more than big enough that she know she will feel them, and with the way his huge shaft will be stretching her, those barbs will be digging in hard.

"No! No!" Sam exclaims, unable to stop herself.

Sokar scrapes his long nails against one of her tits, and watches it react. " _ **Interesting.**_ "

Sam suddenly lunges at him, trying to push him down. He grabs hold of her effortlessly and activates his hand device, sending out a soft ribbon against her forehead. " **You will cease immediately or I shall have several Jaffa hold you down while I take you!** " He pinches her right breast with his long nails, drawing blood.

She almost immediately feels oddly weak, a vague memory from Jolinar telling her that Sokar has some sort of drug or venom in his nails - naturally or artificially she do not know. She does not fight as Sokar push her down on the bed.

" **How I look forward to mounting you, to spending the night rutting into your channels!** " Sokar laughs hoarsely and runs his hand down over her stomach, down between her legs. He scrapes his nails lightly over her clit, causing Sam to gasp. He pinches the sensitive spot, and she makes a low wail from the pain. " **Spread your legs, slave!"**

She does, the strange drug in her blood making her obey.

Sokar grabs hold of Sam's breasts and kneads them roughly, before kneeling between her legs. He spreads her pussy lips and push the head of his cock against her opening. He chuckles as he notices she has leaked some pussy juices and smears the head of his cock with it, rubbing it against her.

Sam cries out from the rough texture of his cock head rubbing against her sensitive opening, and he keeps it up for a little while, taking care to rub against her clit.

He again push against her opening, and this time he is not waiting. He thrust forward and enters her extremely tight pussy. His cock is so huge that he only sinks in a little bit, and he puts weight behind and thrusts again. Sam lets out a scream as he force the fat cock head into her opening, and then another scream as he pulls back, the barbs scratching her hard.

" **Oh, yeah,"** Sokar exclaims hoarsely. **"That feels so good."**

He thrust into her again, sinking deeper this time, as he is spreading her painfully. Sam makes a small sob as the fattest part of his cock slips inside. He grabs her hips, and thrusts again, and again, going deeper each time.

Sam's pussy is slowly giving in to the assault, and letting the massive intruder inside. She is feeling fuller than ever before, fuller than she ever even imagined - and it is turning her on. There is still a lot of pain, but somehow that is only adding to the pleasure she is starting to feel, intensifying it.

She always knew she liked a bit of pain during sex, but never this much. Each time Sokar pulls back to make another hard thrust, the spines of his cock is scratching her pussy walls - and it is strangely pleasurable.

Sokar digs his sharp nails into her hips, and Sam gasps, the sting only adding to her pleasure at this point. She is feeling strange, light-headed - probably from more of the venom from Sokar's nails. She doesn't care. Her pussy is throbbing and feeling wonderful. Sokar speeds up his assault, ramming into her a full speed, hitting her cervix hard with every thrust.

Sam is moaning loudly, the pain and pleasure mixing to the most intense experience she has ever had. "Oh, oh, god! Don't stop! _Harder_!" She begs, too aroused to care.

Sokar laughs hoarsely. " **I knew it. Slut!** "

He keeps pounding into her, and Sam screams out as she comes, her orgasm more intense than anything she has ever experienced before. He holds still, unable to move as her pussy grips his cock hard, squeezing him. Sam lets out a wail and has another orgasm, from the barbs on Sokar's cock digging into her pussy.

When she is spent, he starts ramming into her again, sliding easier now. He pulls almost all the way out, then thrust into her again, then again. Sam is almost too sensitive to handle it, but as he continues his assault, her lust awakens again.

Sokar is now close to coming, and speeds up further, making shorter and harder thrusts. He roars and slams his cock into her one more time as he comes violently, releasing a torrent of fiery hot seed inside of her. Sam makes a shout, and comes immediately, her eyes rolling back and her body arching upwards as she climaxes, even harder this time.

After a few moments Sokar pulls out, causing Sam to yelp as he again scratches her now very sensitive insides. He cackles. " **Good, good! When I take your pussy again later tonight it may be too sore for you to enjoy it. Not that I believe it - such a pain slut as you are!"**

"No, no more-" Sam begs weakly.

" **Not right now, no. Now it is time for me to sample your back passage!"**

Sokar laughed hoarsely and fondled his already hardening shaft, while Sam looked on with horror.

It was going to be a long night!


End file.
